


So? Yes?

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Series: The Tale of the Gutsy Student [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: "Stop following me!""I've been waiting CENTURIES asshole.""I didn't ask you too.""You didn't say that last time.""Will you shut up!? You have a bullet hole in your head and I'm willing to put another one fucking in!""Do it pussy."Bang.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: The Tale of the Gutsy Student [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754818
Kudos: 21





	So? Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Not done! Also careful while treading ahead.

Racing through the streets, a loud and terrifying laugh echoes into the silence of the gun fight just moments ago. “Again! You sacks of shits are the most fun I’ve had in awhile!” A silent plea from the last survivor of the impromptu attack against the man that was walking just on the edge of the alleyway.

“You wanna repeat that again? Huh!?” The quivering preteen that just wanted some extra cash, was just about to piss his pants when someone walked in on them. “Fuck off.” Hidan stopped to look at the man that had interrupted his fun. He was glad he did becuse he’s been waiting for fucking centuries for him.

Kakuzu. “Marry me.” Kakuzu picked up his gun and shot him in the face point blank. The scared shitless preteen had run away but not without leaving a couple of robbed wallets. Picking up the plight of wallets, he stifled through them to find if any of them was the kids. Hidan had gotten up again and rubbed his forehead.

“Damn. That’ll annoy me for a while.” Kakuzu looked back at him a couple of times and was shocked to see him still alive. “I just dropped on Acid. Stop it with that shit.” Kakuzu started his walk to find the kid that had escaped him earlier. “Hey wait!” Kakuzu didn’t bother to stop him but the police car siren’s that were rounding the corner had different ideas.

“Shit.” He softly cursed under his breath and bumped into Hidan on his way out of the other alley. “Stupid bitch, your going to get caught!” Hidan chased after him and laughed loudly by his side. “Are we eloping?” Kakuzu had enough of this fucking pedo. “I’m 17 asshole. Go rape someone else.” Kakuzu flipped him off with the middle finger and while Hidan’s step didn’t falter like he was going to do, that didn’t stop Kakuzu from hating him.. “So you wanna wait, huh?”

“I hate you. Who the fuck did this cock sucker think he is?” Hidan laughed at his partner’s brash way of speaking. “Now you’re speaking my language.” Hidan grabbed his shoulder and brought him closer. Kakuzu shoved his arm away and kicked his ass and sprinted away. “Stop fucking following me!” Hidan landed a few feet away and hit his back on a nearby wall. “Gah!” Hidan groaned in pain and rubbed his back. “Shit man.”

“This is the thanks I get!?” Kauzu didn’t bother to listen to him, he had to get away from this place, he wasn’t going to be tried as an adult and he barely stepped his toe in the gun handling business for Kaguya. He needed to get his shit together and this wasn’t helping. “Kakuzu! You ass, wait up.” Now he was confused, Kakuzu stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to the idiot with a bullet wound gushing out of his forehead. “How the fuck do you know my name?!” Hidan didn’t bother answering him and caught his breath in front of him. “Answer me shithead!”

Hidan groaned and covered his ears. “Wasn’t your generation supposed to be laid back?” Kakuzu felt like he was running in god damn circles. “I don’t know what the fuck your on about but get the hell away from me.” Kakuzu brought his gun out and shot him in the leg. For good measure. “That shit still hurts man, stop it.” 

“Kakuzu will you stop, I’m so fucking tired this shit.” Whatever this guy's problem was didn’t involve him. “I’m not wherever you think you are. Leave me the fuck alone or I’m putting another bullet in.” Hidan laughed and waved off his threat. “You would have alread-” He was cut off as Kakuzu shot him 3 more times. “Stupid piece of shit.” Finally, after their first interaction, he was silent. So he wasted bullets and he murdered a guy in cold blood. Sue him for wanting peace and quiet.

“Don’t waste your bullets dickhead. It’s not going to kill me.” Kakuzu turned around to see Hidan sitting down with a knee propped up and hand lazily balancing on it. “At this point I’m more surprised at how you're not dead.” Hidan shrugged and slowly got up. “Immortal.” Kakuzu scoffs and walks down the street. “You say that like it explains everything.”

Hidan chuckled and walked next to Kakuzu. “Because it does.” Kakuzu shakes his head and didn’t believe this delusional man beside him, but also didn’t let that be out of the realm of possibility. “Sure, whatever you say. I’m ditching you if you don’t stop following me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't done, but will be and I enjoy writing this.


End file.
